This invention relates to an improved male luer connector device that attaches to a female luer valve to open a flow channel through the male luer. Once the engagement of the luers has been established, these valves are used to make connections in hospitals for intravenous (IV) devices in order to be used in medical liquid flow applications.
Luer devices are used in particular in a variety of medical applications where there is a desire to interconnect together male and female connector parts onto tubing material that is connected to an IV. The most common types of IV fluid exchanges use a syringe fitted with a nozzle that is designed to be received into a corresponding receiver attached to the IV device. The receiver often has a hollow tubular cannula or post that routes fluid into a line inserted into the IV extending into the patient""s veins.
Typical luer connections utilize a male luer connector that is inserted into a female luer connector. The male luer connector is threaded onto corresponding threads of the female luer connector to engage the two so that fluid may be passed between them without escaping or leaking from the connection. Because these connections are subject to coming loose or disengaging, there is always a possibility that fluid being passed within these tubes can escape. When using hazardous drugs, such as those used for chemotherapy treatments, the possibility of escaping fluids can be a dangerous problem. Additionally, even if the fluid does not leak when the connectors are engaged, once they are disengaged, the residual amount of fluid remaining on the tip of the connectors can still be harmful. While this amount may be less than an amount escaping from the connectors, it can still be significant enough to cause harm to any person exposed.
Therefore, there is a need for a luer connection that securely contains the fluid materials included therein when luers are engaged to one another. There is also a need for a luer connection that seals off the male luer connector in a male-female connection so that users of the connector are protected from hazardous drugs that remain on the luer tip surface when disengaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved male luer connector device for engagement with a female luer valve for connection to an IV or other fluid-type connections.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a male luer connector device is provided for establishing a connection with a corresponding core rod type female luer valve. The device comprises a housing, an inner chamber, a resilient member, and a valve member. The housing has an outer tubular portion and an inner tubular portion and first and second necked areas and the valve member has a tip that seals the forward end of the inner tubular portion. The resilient member can be elastically displaced and extends within the inner tubular portion of the housing.
The male luer is inserted into a corresponding core rod or cannula female luer and the two are engaged. When the female luer engages with the male luer, the core rod within the female luer valve pushes first against the tip of the male luer. The tip then moves and collapses the valve member at the first necked area. Further engagement continues to move the valve member and then collapses the resilient member at the second necked area. Once the luers are entirely in the engaged position, fluid may flow between the luers and enter or exit the female luer via an inlet port. If it is desired, the male luer valve does not have to be contained within a housing element. Instead, it may be self contained or additionally, those skilled in the art will recognize that the male luer valve can be contained within other enclosures.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a male luer connector device is provided that comprises a resilient member, a inner chamber, and a valve member. This embodiment functions identically to the prior embodiment with the exception that the valve member is either integrally formed with the resilient member or can be abutting the resilient member. The resilient member can be formed of an elastomeric material or can be a spring formed of many different materials. The inner chamber is then sealed off by the integrally formed member. When an appropriate female luer valve is engaged with the male luer, the integrally formed member collapses in order to permit liquid flow between the two luers. If desired, this embodiment may alternatively contain a housing.
In a further embodiment, a male luer is described that can work with a female luer that does not contain a cannula or post. This luer comprises a housing, a first tubular member, a resilient member, a valve member, and a slidable sleeve member. The housing has an outer tubular wall and a first tubular member which extends co-axially within the housing. The first tubular member has at least one axially extending slot and a forward end having a valve seat. The valve member is located at the end of the resilient member for sealing engagement of the valve seat. The resilient member has at least one guide portion that extends radially outwardly through the axial slot. The sleeve member is slidably mounted over the first tubular member and the outer tubular wall so that the sleeve traps the guide portion. When the female luer is engaged to the male luer, the housing of the female luer engages the sleeve and slides it rearwardly into the male luer housing. This pushes the resilient member and the valve member rearwardly into a retracted position to allow liquid flow between the two luers. Once again in this embodiment, the housing element does not have to be present. Instead, the male luer valve may be self contained or contained within other types of enclosures.
The configurations of the present invention described herein are advantageous for many reasons. When the male luer is mated or disengaged with an appropriate female luer valve, the male connector seals off to protect any user from exposure to potentially hazardous fluids. The valve contained on the end of the male luer is self-closing so that it ensures that minimal amounts of fluid remain on any exposed surface of the luer. This advantage helps ensure hazardous drugs, such as those used in chemotherapy treatments, do not remain on the luer. Also, bodily fluids, such as blood, do not remain on the luer in order to minimize exposure to potentially diseased blood. The valve design allows either mutual swabbing or one-sided swabbing because there are minimal crevices on the luer and the tip member is substantially flush. Additionally, in one embodiment, the configuration of the male luer provides another advantage in that it creates a vacuum effect on the tip of the luer when the male and female luer are disengaged. This vacuum tip feature acts to minimize residual fluid on any surface and therefore minimizes all types of exposure.